The field of the disclosure relates generally to cooling assemblies and, more particularly, to cryocooler assemblies.
Known cryocoolers can achieve low temperatures at their coldheads for removing heat from an electrical machine such as a superconducting generator. Typically, the coldheads in a two stage cryocooler are located at the end of the first and second stage portions of the cryocooler. In some known applications, the cryocooler coldheads are connected to surfaces, such as radiation shields, from which heat is to be removed. During a cool down process, the cryocooler coldheads may eventually become a source of heat and the heads may be manually detached from the cooled surfaces by an operator to further facilitate cooling operations. However, manual movements of cryocoolers located in remote locations, for example in a wind turbine nacelle, are costly, time consuming and inconvenient.